monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Angel/@comment-27800590-20161002232706/@comment-27950421-20161104182932
The leader of the order thugs finds his speach being interrupted when I come up behind the group and call out to them in my best salesman vpic, "Helloooo friends! Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior/destroyer, Godzilla?" The closest order goon immediately draws his blade, "BEGONE CULTIST! We are staunch defenders of the Chief Gods will! We have no desire to hear your lies! Go and throw yourself to the Goddesses mercy before slay you for your heresy!" I keep a disarming smile on my face and continue to approach them, "Oh come now, there's no need for such hostilities. Let us speak of our gods in peace!" The Order thugs look at each other, than at the Fallen Angel. The leader growls, "The whore isn't going anywhere. Kill the heretic first!" With a chorus of war cries they charge at me. As they do I maintain a cheerful smile and begin to calmly avoid their attacks. As I duck under and side step their attacks I begin to recite Gojirist "scripture" (no such scripture actually exists), "And so the Kings dorsal spines shown with the light of the nuclear flame. His spines glow brighter than the sun and he breathed upon the arrogant a light of flame and death..." I raise an open palm, pointing towards the leader of the thugs, "And low! There were explosions!" Upon finishing my verse a beam of nuclear blue energy erupts out of my palm, obliterating their leader and everything behind him. Upon seeing their leaders sudden and violent death and the destruction caused along with it, the remainimg thugs cry out in terror and flee like a pack of frightened rats. I walk up to the Fallen Angel with a gentle smile and begin untieing her, "My, such savages to mistreat others in such a way. The King would not approve of their arrogance at all. Are you alright child?" The Fallen Angel sniffles but nods. I pat her on the head, "Good, now come along, lets get you patched up." *several months later. The same Fallen Angel stands before an unaffiliated village, "Now hear me brothers and sisters, for we must heed the warnings of those who come before us! The true King cares not for how much or how little we lust for each other! For what we do with our genitals is beneath his station. No! We must beware not of lust, but of arrogance! We must embrace not debauchery, but loyalty! We must care for all life around us and for the land itself, for it does not belong to us! All is part of the Kingdom of Gojira and those who damage what is his will suffer at his mighty claws! But take heart, for those who protect their own, and care for land shall be shielded from evil under his unbreakable scales!" As the Fallen Angel continues her... unusual sermon, I look on with an expression of pride on my face. I turn to walk away, as I do I pull out a to do list and mark off "Start a cult worshiping Godzilla".